Por vez primera
by OrangeMoonGhost
Summary: Sentía como si fuera la primera vez que veía a una chica. Aunque Tsukishima sabía que aquel pensamiento era ridículo. Pero en ese momento, de pie a lado de la chica, con el corazón acelerándose, en su mente que de repente se había quedado en blanco, era la primera vez que veía a una chica.


Antes de la lectura: Como es costumbre en este sitio estos personajes no son de mi propiedad sino de Furudate Haruichi. Me gustaría que leyeran mi nota al final de este pequeño one-shot. Gracias por la lectura y espero que la disfruten.

Por primera vez.

Sentía como si fuera la primera vez que veía a una chica. Aunque Tsukishima sabía que aquel pensamiento era ridículo. Pero en ese momento, de pie a lado de la chica, con el corazón acelerándose, en su mente que de repente se había quedado en blanco, era la primera vez que veía a una chica.

No podía evitar mirarla. Una y otra vez. A pesar de que retirase la mirada, se encontraba a sí mismo mirándola de nuevo, y ni siquiera se trataba la chica más llamativa de aquel local de música. Vestía un jumper de mezclilla y debajo una playera rosa pastel, ropa común que cualquier chica vestiría. Aunque si era bastante alta, claro, no más alta que Tsukishima. Tal vez también jugaba voleibol... Tsukishima miró las piernas de la chica, al mismo tiempo que pensaba "calcetas altas color vino" también revoloteaba en su cabeza un casi inocente "bonitas piernas".

Tsukishima se avergonzó de sí mismo y apartó la mirada. Trató de poner su atención en otra cosa. Pero aún, por el rabillo del ojo podía ver un amago de su rostro, la silueta de una fina nariz, labios rosados de apariencia suave, rasgos suaves enmarcados por lacio cabello negro. Su piel era broncínea, al notar esto Tsukishima quiso ver sus ojos, dejando que en su interior creciera un sentimiento de añoranza, una añoranza para él ya familiar.

Tomó del anaquel el CD por el que había caminado hasta ese distrito comercial, revisó las canciones aunque sabía de memoria las que estaban ahí escritas. La chica movió sus manos y comenzó a sonreír; Tsukishima leyó lo que reproducía la máquina: el mismo CD que el sostenía en sus manos. Sopesó sus opciones, y se dio cuenta de que no tenía otra más que ir a la caja, pagar por el CD y salir de la tienda a tratar de preservar en su memoria a aquella chica. Caminó hasta la caja ignorando el suave olor a almendras y cuando le sacaba el dinero de su cartera una imagen familiar llamó su atención. Del otro lado de la vitrina del frente, colores suaves, una nariz perfecta, y ojos almendrados. Un rostro más bello de lo que había imaginado. Tan bello como en sus recuerdos.

Se disculpó con la cajera y le dio el dinero, en cuanto ella le dio la bolsa con su CD dentro salió corriendo de la tienda. Aún podía ver su cabello entre todas las personas que estaban en aquel distrito comercial.

Caminó con paso apresurado, empujando a algunas personas, cuando sintió que estaba lo suficientemente cerca intento tomar su brazo y al sentir como sus dedos rozaban esa piel, llamó su nombre.

\- ¡Yamaguchi! -.

Este se quedó inmóvil al escuchar su nombre. Cuando Yamaguchi finalmente se volteó, lo hizo con lágrimas en los ojos y una expresión de derrota. Miró a Tsukishima a los ojos y luego bajó la mirada, sin decir una palabra.

Tsukishima no supo que decir, no había pensado en lo que quería decirle cuando llamara su atención, sólo quería ver esos ojos y tratar de contener la esperanza de que las cosas fueran a su favor.

\- ¿Vas a tu casa? Te acompañaré a casa - le dijo a Yamaguchi y este asintió, por lo que salieron de las calles más abarrotadas de la ciudad y caminaron en silencio. Tsukishima pensaba a mil por hora tratando de saber que decir pero sabía que era inútil aunque no lo pudiese evitar, porque sabía perfectamente que él mismo Yamaguchi ya estaba ahogándose en sus propios pensamientos.

A pesar de que su mente no se detenía no lograba armar una sola palabra para decirle a su amigo, quien caminaba a su lado y parecía querer roer su propio labio, el cual ya se veía bastante enrojecido. Mientras veía a Yamaguchi clavar los dientes en su labio inferior se dio cuenta de como una lagrima caía por su mejilla sin pecas por culpa del maquillaje. Su mano revolvió en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y sacó un pañuelo. Tomó la muñeca de la mano que Yamaguchi había acercado para limpiar la lágrima y finalmente este lo miró a los ojos.

Su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente pero lo ignoró aun cuando las manos le temblaban, y limpió el rostro de Yamaguchi con cuidado.

\- Tu maquillaje... - Susurró y le ofreció el pañuelo a Yamaguchi quien lo tomó lleno de sorpresa. Tsukishima dejó caer suavemente la mano de Yamaguchi y se giró para seguir caminando, viendo el ya familiar vecindario, pero Yamaguchi no lo acompañó. Al darse cuenta de esto, se dio la vuelta y miró de nuevo a Yamaguchi.

\- ¡¿Es que no vas a preguntar nada?! - chilló Yamaguchi y su voz se quebró - ¿Vas a fingir que todo está bien, que esto es normal? - Las palabras tomaron a Tsukishima por sorpresa y lentamente las absorbió, lo que los pensamientos de Yamaguchi habían construido a lo largo de su caminata... Las lágrimas volvieron a caer y esta vez a montones - Yo mismo me doy asco, Dios, porque de todas las cosas... un chico que se viste de chica... -.

Tsukishima frunció el ceño. "¿Asco?"

Regresó sobre los pocos pasos que había dado y se plantó en frente de Yamaguchi, atragantándose al escuchar sus sollozos. Tomó su mano.

\- Yamaguchi, mírame - Tomó algunos segundos pero este le obedeció; el rubio sintió que él mismo quería llorar ante la vista de esos hermosos ojos almendra llenos de lágrimas. Pensó con mucho cuidado lo que iba a decir, saboreando cada palabra - Yo no... no necesito una explicación de que estabas pensando al hacer esto, si tú quieres decirme por qué eso es asunto tuyo... - dijo tomando una gran bocanada de aire - yo sólo... eres mi mejor amigo, y también... la persona de la que estoy enamorado, además de eso, lo que sea me da igual -.

Tsukishima sintió el calor acumularse en su rostro pero no cambio su expresión. Yamaguchi abrió la boca pero la cerro sin saber que decir. Miro a otro lado y de repente las palabras se asentaron en su interior y comenzó a sonrojarse.

\- Si esto es una broma... - comenzó a decir, pero Tsukishima bufó interrumpiéndolo.

\- No lo es, o no habría dicho algo tan vergonzoso - intervino el rubio.

Entonces una sonrisa comenzó a estirar los labios de Yamaguchi y pronto ya estaba rodeando con sus brazos a Tsukishima. Este aun sentía como sus manos temblaban cuando le devolvía el abrazo a Yamaguchi, pero se permitió sonreír.

. . .

N/A: Pues un día de estos sentí la necesidad de escribir algo, no sabía que, solo me puse a escribir como loca. Al final acabo gustándome lo suficiente como para decidir publicarlo, por lo que aquí estoy. Si alguien llega a leer esto, les agradezco por hacer caso de este fic, es el primero que termino en realmente mucho tiempo. Estos dos son de mis parejas favoritas, pienso que son muy versátiles cuando se trata de crearles una atmosfera, y jugué con esto a mi modo. Espero hacer esto más seguido lol. Si hay algún error ortográfico o gramatical por favor háganmelo notar; quiero mejorar mi escritura, para hacerla más disfrutable para todo el mundo y no solo para mí. Sin más que decir, me retiro. Hasta la siguiente historia. ;)


End file.
